The Last Time, by Melanie Mackey
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Songfic set to Taylor Swift's The Last Time. Basically the harbor scene and cliff scene from Syaoran's prospective. As well as what it would feel like for him to come back to Japan and feel like gravity is pulling him to her.


Melanie's Notes:

Song Used: The Last Time by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody  watch?v=-CDUpe7JPV8

In order to make things flow correctly I used a couple of scenes, and paragraphs that Wish-chan wrote. So some of the content is not mine it's hers :)

I heard this song awhile ago, and it immediately reminded me of Sakura and Syaoran. I've had this idea in my head for awhile so I hope it came across correctly. Happy Chinese New Year Everyone!

The Last Time

By Melanie Mackey

The fog was thick as he walked down Hong Kong harbor. The fog seemed to cling to his hair, and dull his senses as he walked. The world had no color to it anymore. Everything was dull in comparison. There was no light anymore. There would be no light anymore… without her.

Suddenly her voice pierced into his mind "Syaoran!"

No it can't be her. He thought shaking off the voice. It was just his unconscious desire to see her one last time.

"_SYAORAN_!" It can't be…. why would she be here of all places? Didn't she know how much danger she was in? "Syaoran, listen to me! I have to talk to you!"

He came to stop finally. His good hand shaking within his coat. He knew he must pretend she wasn't there even though it killed him. Making sure to keep his eyes cold he glanced at her. And there she was like all his visions come to life. Her vivid green eyes piercing his colorless world. Her bright pink coat standing out in the dense fog. Her green eyes seemed to awaken something he long since thought had died back in Japan. He desperately wanted to run to her. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, and just whisper the words. "Please, Sakura, wait for me. Have faith in me. I promise I'll never leave you. I will keep you safe, and stay by your side always. I love you." But he knew he could not. Jinyu was watching, the clan was watching, she was not safe. He must keep her safe.

"Syaoran. Please, say something. Anything." He could hear her voice wavering at his cold gaze. Clenching his good hand into a fist within his navy blue coat pocket. He turned his head again, his back to her so that she could not see his expression. It took all his willpower to muster a cold voice and say: "Go back. You shouldn't be here."

"Syao…ran?"

He could hear her voice breaking, and it was breaking him. He tried to keep his face a still emotionless mask as he walked away from her. He let his body guards usher him into his parked, black town car. He avoided looking at Jinyu as he got into the car. He would feel the dragons eyes on him. Piercing into the back of his head.

He could swear he heard before the door closed her say: "No, I have to tell you—" It took the very last part of his strength to nod at the driver. He felt the car start to pull forward. Taking him away from her forever.

"LI SYAORAN!" he heard her scream. He clinched his eyes shut tight, and gritted his teeth.

"Sir, there is a young woman chasing the car. Should I stop?" the driver asked concerned.

"No-" he choked out "Just keep driving."

"_SYAORAN_! _Please stop!_" Her last screamed echoed inside his head. He rolled the dark window up so that driver couldn't see him anymore, and finally he let himself break down. He ran his fingers through his hair, and tried to hold back his sobs. He imagined her falling onto the pavement. Her green eyes filling with tears he had caused. All the while Jinyu stared at him, and didn't utter a word.

Found myself at your door,

Just like all those times before,

I'm not sure how I got there,

All roads they lead me here.

A tall young man stood in front of a yellow gabled house. His useless arm placed in the pocket of his black, tailored, long jacket. He wore a simple light blue shirt underneath with grey slacks and stylish black shoes. All girls that passed the tall stranger would giggle into their hands, and quickly advert their eyes.

"Do you think he's meeting his girlfriend?"

"Do you think she lives there?"

Sigh… "She is soooo lucky!"

The summer wind lazily lifted up his chestnut locks. He knew it was dangerous for him to be there. But no matter where he wondered it always seemed like he would end up back at this same place. At her door.

He had heard from Kai when he first got back that Sakura had forgotten him. She had chose to forget him. He admitted to himself that he was partly angry with her. Did she have no faith in him? But yet, why should she trust him. He had promised her he would never leave without saying goodbye, and he broke that last promise.

I imagine you are home,

In your room, all alone,

And you open your eyes into mine,

And everything feels better,

He could almost imagine Sakura sitting in her bedroom. Sitting at her desk as her open bedroom window rustled her long hair. He tried to imagine her happy, but he couldn't. Not after what he had done to her.

If only he could just climb her tree like all those times before. It would be so simple. He would climb the tree, and then place one foot inside her bedroom window. She would look up from her desk, and their eyes would meet. It would be just like magic. All the sadness would go away, and only joy would be replaced within her eyes. Everything would feel better in his world just to see that happiness back inside her eyes.

Right before your eyes,

I'm breaking and fast,

No reasons why,

Just you and me.

He would enter into her bedroom. She would stand slowly, and say his name "Syaoran? Is that really you?" He would nod, and let her run into his arms. He would get to hold her. Really hold her like he had always wanted to do.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Put my name on the top of your list,

This is the last time I'm asking you why,

You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

"Why Syaoran? Why did you turn away from me?"

He would answer all her questions. Tell her everything he had been holding back from the beginning.

A car horn brought him back to reality. If only he could tell her all these things. But he knew even if he stood in front of her now she would not know him. Not even recognize him.

You find yourself at my door,

Just like all those times before,

You wear your best apology,

But I was there to watch you leave,

And all the times I let you in,

Just for you to go again,

Disappear when you come back,

Everything is better.

Maybe he deserved to be forgotten. Maybe this was for the best. He could no longer make her cry, and bring sadness into her life. Maybe her life would be better without him. Suddenly he saw her coming around the corner with Tomoyo. Quickly he ducked to hide from her. She had cut her hair. It looked good on her.

When right before your eyes,

I'm aching, run fast,

Nowhere to hide,

Just you and me…

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Put my name on the top of your list,

This is the last time I'm asking you why,

You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…

This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,

This is the last time I say it's been you all along,

This is the last time I let you in my door,

This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

It was raining up on the mountains. He liked to escape up here. To get away from it all. However he had learned from Kai that Sakura and gang was also staying up on the mountain. It seemed like everytime he tried to distance himself from her gravity would seem to pull back towards her. He leaned up against a tree, and just let the misty drizzle wash over him. Maybe if he stayed still long enough he could forget too. But did he want to forget her? No… he could never forget her. Never.

Suddenly a voice yelled through the rain: "Tomoyo-chan! Chiharu-chan! Rika-chan! Naoko-chan!" she called out. "Meilin-chan!". The voice had a panic undertone. He recognized that voice. It was Sakura! She was in danger!

He ran towards the sound of her voice. What was she doing out here alone? Why wasn't she back with the others at the campsite? He could see her in the distance. She was stumbling, and seemed to be groping like she wasn't able to see. Why couldn't she see?

It looked like she had tried to use fly but it was hard to tell. Was she not reacting well to his powers?

Suddenly she was bounding through the trees blindly with the jump card. What was she doing?! She was too close to cliff side!

"Tomoyo-chan! Onii-chan! Otou-san! Yue-san, Kero-chan." He heard her scream again from the distance. His heart clenched. She sounded so scared.

"Syaoran! _Syaoran…_ SYAORAN!"

His senses came alive with his name. She had said his name. Did she remember? Picking up speed he ran onto the cliff face just in time to see her stumble. His heart dropped in chest. Quickly he sprinted forward.

Oh, oh, oh,

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Put my name on the top of your list,

This is the last time I'm asking you why,

You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

This is the last time I'm asking you this, (this is the last time I'm asking you this)

Put my name on the top of your list, (name on the top of your list)

This is the last time I'm asking you why, (this is the last time I'm asking you why)

You break my heart in the blink of an eye. (You break my heart…)

Was she letting go? She was crying. He would never let her give up. He slid to her, and without thinking about his own safety he clutched at her right hand just as she let go. With an iron like grasp he held onto her. Refusing to let her go. He would never let her go.

He held on to Sakura's slippery right hand as he had never held anything before. Her hand was icy cold against his left hand. He would never let go. But it was so wretchedly muddy and slippery, there was no way he could raise her up with just his left arm's strength. If only he could move his right arm, the arm that had not moved for half a year. Maybe if he could extend it out just a little bit to give her something to hold on to. He stared at his right arm reproachfully. Why didn't it move at such a vital moment? There was nobody else. It was just him and her. And he had no powers. All he had left was this pair of hands.

"I don't think I can hold on any longer," called out Sakura. She looked up with her glassy emerald eyes. Eyes that could not see light. "Just let go of me. It's all right, I don't want you to fall too—I'll survive somehow."

_Silly, do you think I'll ever fall for that? It never worked on me. _With all his might, Syaoran stretched out his defunct right arm. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but definitely it was moving. A little further. Just a little further. There, her outstretched left arm was within grasp now. He felt his tendons snap like a branch snapping from the tree trunk. His right hand was shaking so much that he was losing grip of Sakura with his other hand. He concentrated on his stiff fingertips. _Make a fist. Make a fist. _With all the strength he could muster, he commanded his fingers to move from its state of paralysis. _No, don't fail me now. I don't care if I can never use this arm again. Just this once, just this once, work for me. I have nothing left now. No magical powers, no sword, no family title. Just these pair of hands. _A ripping sensation rippled through his veins as he clenched his right hand tightly around Sakura's hand. With a final burst of energy, he heaved her up on the cliff beside him. She collapsed half on top of him, her left hand still entwined in his right hand, which had fallen limply to his side. Even if he wanted to let go of her hand, he would not have been able to, because his right arm somehow had returned to its paralyzed state. All he could do was sigh in relief that he had made it in time. _Thank goodness, Sakura… What will you do without me to watch over you?_

Carefully, she sat up, untwining her hand from his hand. She was breathing hard.

"Syaoran. Is that you?"

He stared at her. He desperately wanted to tell her that it was him. That he was here for her. With his good hand he reached out as if to touch her.

"Syaoran, it _is_ you, isn't it?" Her hand was also reaching out to him. She was so close to touching his hand. "Say something. Anything. Just let me hear your voice." Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. "Please." He dropped his hand, and let her feel his face. He sighed as he felt her brush his face, and stroke his cheek tenderly. "It _is_ you. I know it's you."

Now was not the time. She was still in grave danger. She was better off forgetting him. Again, taking all his willpower he reached with his good hand, and took her by the nape of the neck and whispered: "Forgive me, Sakura."

"_Syao-ran_," she whispered as her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

He stared at her rain soaked face for a fraction of a moment before gently laying her down, and covering her with his rain jacket. He could hear Tomoyo calling her name. He knew this was the last time he would probably get to see her in awhile.

"Please. Sakura. Wait for me. Believe in me." he said stroking her face before he slinked away back into the forest.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Time I'm asking you this,

Time I'm asking you this,

Time I'm asking you this.. (x3)


End file.
